


My Silver Lining

by to_dwellondreams1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_dwellondreams1/pseuds/to_dwellondreams1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Olicity prompts from tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'm going to be uploading all of the Olicity prompts that I receive on tumblr. 
> 
> You can also find them there under my url to-dwellondreams!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I thought that I had at until the baby was born before I was covered in human fluids" - Felicity is pregnant and has severe morning sickness

"Not again," Felicity groaned as she moved back to the toilet bowl to empty the contents of her stomach.

At this point she wondered how there was even anything left inside of her. 

It had been well over two hours ago since she found herself sprinting back upstairs as she was on her way out to work, unfortunately, the little one inside of her had differently plans. 

With one last dry heave, Felicity shakily pushed herself away from the toilet and back to her resting position, back against the wall with her head on the cool ceramic tub. 

Wiping her hand across her mouth she looked down at her stomach and saw a spot of sickness on her work dress that had clearly missed the toilet. 

"Ew," she mumbled, half-heartedly trying to wipe it off. 

Half her clothes were covered in some sort of substance at this point in her pregnancy, to her shock and disdain, and there wasn't even a baby yet! 

She shifted against the wall with a weak whimper, her back aching from all the time spent hunched over.

She missed her usual resting spot, but unfortunately he had left for the mayors office before her that morning and was unable to act as Felicity's personal back masseuse. 

She desperately wanted to call Oliver and have him come home to comfort her, but lately Felicity had been feeling like a burden. Five months in and still violently sick nearly every morning.

That with the added weight gain... she didn't feel on her game and hated that her insecurities were getting the best of her. 

Felicity's stomach gave another small lurch before she laid her hands soothingly on her stomach, running them back and forth, murmuring softly, "come on sweetie, I know you're excited to see your momma and daddy soon, but you have to give me a little break, huh?" 

Tears leaked out of her eyes, unbidden, as she continued her ministrations across her stomach. "Please give your momma a break."

Her chest heaved as the sobs tore from her; too weakened from being sick for over the past three hours that she could no longer keep them at bay. 

Not long into her crying session, a loud bang echoed from the downstairs and she hiccuped a gasp before a voice she should have expected flooded her hearing.

"Felicity! Felicity, where are you?" Oliver roared, with a hint of panic, as she heard his footsteps bound up the stairs. 

She righted herself a bit, rubbing the tears furiously from her eyes, glancing down only to remember the stain on her shirt, she groaned. 

"Felicity! Are you okay?" Oliver's voice grew more frantic at her lack of response as he drew closer to the bathroom.

She let out a weak, "I'm here, I'm fine", as he opened the bedroom door, sprinting to their adjoined bathroom.

His eyes widen upon seeing her slumped against the tub, and she could barely get a word out before he skid to her side, hands moving frantically across her body as he fired out questions about her health. 

"What's wrong? Is it the baby, is she okay? I called your assistant after my morning meeting and he said you hadn't made it into work yet, but when I had left you were nearly ready to go. I--".

She cut him off as his words grew more rushed, fear for her and their child taking over. "Hey, hey, Oliver, look at me."

She gently placed her hands on his own, which were currently laid protectively over her stomach, before grasping them tightly until she felt him relax and his eyes met her own. "I'm okay, we're okay," she whispered with a small smile before, frowning and continuing, "I was about to leave this morning when I was hit with another bout of morning sickness, and well... two hours later here we are." She swept her hand along herself for added affect.

Oliver's eyes were still filled with worry as he moved his hands up to cradle her face and asked, "why didn't you call me? You know I would have come right home."

Felicity looked down, taking her lip between her teeth, as if she needed reminding that he was ready to drop anything for her at a moments notice. That she was now responsible for him postponing multiple meetings, which wasn't good as he was currently in the middle of another election and should be in the office. 

"Well, my phone was in the other room and I was too tired to get it," she mumbled quietly to her chest before rushing out, "and I didn't want to bother you."

She could feel his hands tense against her face at her words and she gulped, waiting for his reaction.

"You didn't want to bother me," he drew out slowly, his voice low, laced with hurt and a bit frustration. 

"I just, I know how busy you are now with the campaign, and Arrowing, and me. Plus, you've already skipped two meetings because of me this week, and I know Alex hates me because I'm getting in the way of your campaign meetings," tears began to fall down her face as Oliver brought her words to a halt in much the same way that she had done for him only minutes earlier.

"Hey, hey, Felicity, honey, you need to relax. No one hates you and you are not getting in the way of anything. All those meetings, they don't matter unless I know you're okay," he implored, holding her face a bit tighter in his hands. 

"It just makes me feel like such a bur--"

He balanced and cut her off before she could get the word out, "if you even think of saying burden we are going to have a bigger issue on our hands. Is that really how you feel? Have I given any impression that that's what I think you are?"

She wanted to look away from his hurt eyes but he wouldn't let her budge. "No!" She finally got out, "but I'm afraid that's what's going to happen! I'm going to exhaust you out before I even have the baby. I might as well be a baby the way you have to constantly take care of me now a days." 

"Well, not always like a baby," he drawled out with a smirk. 

She fought against the smile threatening to take over her face and smacked his chest weakly, "this isn't funny! Your wife is having a breakdown right now! I mean, look at me, I'm covered in vomit! There should be a baby for me to be covered in vomit as much as I am."

They're both fully smiling at the end of her small speech before Oliver sobered up. "Listen, I know this is hard on you, and that you don't like having to rely on me, but I want you to. You will never be a burden. Do you hear me? I don't care how many times you call me, I only care that you do call me. We're in this together, right?"

"Right," she mumbled softly.

"So that means letting me in, letting me help you. I promised in sickness and in health that I would always be with you, so a little bit of morning sickness isn't going to scare me away."

Tears filled Felicity's eyes again at his words, but this time for a completely different reason. "I may need you to remind me of this, like, every week."

"I can do that," Oliver said with a wide smile as he leaned into kiss her, and she met him half way before clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Wait! I just spent three hours over the toilet!" She tried to push him away and made a move to the sink.

He huffed out a laugh and grabbed her hand before she could move and brought his face down to hers again, lips millimeters away from her own, and whispered, "I don't care."

"It's gross," she mumbled against his lips indignantly.

He laughed again, breath fanning across her face, and said, "I still don't care." 

"You must really love me," she said sarcastically. 

"You know I do," he murmured seriously against her lips. 

"I know," she said, finally brining their lips together, and felt his smile against her own. 

She sighed contentedly as their kissed deepened, her insecurities from earlier fading into memories as she lost herself in the arms of her husband.


	2. Prompt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity prompt- "yes, Barry, it's February and our home still has Christmas and Hanukkah decoration"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I'm going to be uploading all of the Olicity prompts that I receive on tumblr.
> 
> You can also find them there under my url to-dwellondreams!
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

Felicity's laying on the couch with her back against Oliver's chest while his fingers move up and down the length of her arm, brining goosebumps to her skin, when a red streak flashes through the living room causing all the paper on the coffee table to fly about. Including the magazine in her hand.

Well, that might be because she threw it out of her hands from shock at their familiar intruder. 

Felicity lets out a loud shriek as Oliver rearranges her, taking a defensive position in front of her she knows all too well, before they're able to figure out who just gate crashed their peaceful Sunday at home.

"Barry!" Oliver grounds out, his voice full of his typical indignation whenever Barry does something particularly annoying. 

"What are you doing here, and have you never heard of cell phone?" Oliver asks as he eases back into the couch, although taking a more serious position than he had currently occupied, with his hands braced on his legs waiting for Barry's reply.

Felicity sits up a bit straighter, laying her hand on Oliver's arm, briefly feeling how tense he is before his muscles relax under her touch, before looking up and waiting expectantly for Barry's reply. 

Experience has shown her that a surprise visit from Barry, or anyone from Central City for that matter, never brings good news. 

Who wants to bet on Metahuman or reincarnated lovers with an immortal bent on killing them? Anyone? No?

"Well, I--" Barry starts, with a small laugh before suddenly stopping, his eyebrows drawing together while he looks around the room in confusion.

"Barry?" Felicity asks, raising her eyebrows questioningly. 

"Is this..." Barry begins, swiveling his head from side to side, before murmuring under his breath something that sounds like 'not again'.

Felicity and Oliver glance at each other as a small flutter of panic begins to form in her chest. From the way Barry is reacting something was clearly wrong. 

Seeing the worry in her eyes, Oliver reaches for the hand on her arm, clasping it in his own and squeezes it reassuringly before he turns his head back to Barry, intent on getting him to answer. "Barry! What's going on?" 

"Oh, right!" Barry whips his head back to them after being pulled out of whatever he was trying to work out in his head. 

"It's February, right?" Barry asks, squinting his eyes nervously around the room again. 

"Yes..." Felicity draws out, her voice laced with confusion. She has no idea where Barry is going with this. 

She feels Oliver stiffen against him and she quickly looks at him only to see his eyes widening at Barry. "Barry," he starts slowly, "do not tell us what I think you're going to tell us." 

"Hey, man," Barry says anxiously, his arms moving out in a weak attempt to calm Oliver, "you don't even know what I'm going to say." 

"Don't I?" He grounds out, looking at Barry with meaning.

"Hello! Guys, anyone want to tell me what's going on here?" The question bursts out of Felicity in her loud voice as the men continue to stare at each other. 

She points at herself before saying, "this girl right here would really like to know what all these secret stares are about. Why wouldn't it be February? How could it not be February?"

They both glance at each other before turning their heads tentatively towards her, very aware of what it means when she uses her loud voice. 

"Felicity, honey..." Oliver says softly, placing his free hand on her shoulder in his legendary calming technique.

"Don't honey me, Oliver," she warns,"I want to know what's going on here. Now." She finishes forcefully, slapping her hand against her leg. 

"Barry," Oliver says expectantly, looking at him with his eyebrows raised, clearly leaving it to him to answer. 

"Coward." She murmurs under her breath. The side of Oliver's mouth twitches up in response to her assessment of him as he continues to look at Barry. 

Accepting that she won't get anything from him, she turns her gaze towards Barry, and he shoots a nervous glance in her direction before slowly taking a step back. 

"Well, it might not even be an issue, really, but uh... It's 2015, right?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't it be 2015?" She says in frustration, sick of all of the avoidance. 

"Oh, thank god!" Barry says, sagging in relief at her answer, but ignoring her question. 

"Then everything's fine! I was just confused by the--" he starts, his hands motioning to the room around them before freezing, "umm, yeah. Anyway, let's get back to the issue at hand."

"No, no, no," Felicity rushes out, "what are you talking about? What about this," she mimics his hand gesture, "confused you?"

"Oh boy," Oliver murmures beside her, sinking deeper into the couch and running a hand down in his face.

"Well, Felicity, I just was confused by the, uhh...festive look of the room." He says in a tone that sounds more like a question, looking to Oliver to save him.

"The festive look of the room? Are you referring to the fact that we still have our holiday decorations up?" She says, scandalized, looking at the lights, Christmas tree and menorah adoring the room. "Do you have a problem with them?" 

"No! No, I--" he tries to get out, before she cuts him off.

"Really? Because you didn't even think you were in the right month, or year!" She throws her hands up in exasperation. 

"Well, there's an explanation for that...".

Felicity ignores him and keeps powering on, "some of us didn't get to enjoy the actual holidays, Barry, or did you forget." She gestures to her abdomen to solidify her point, clearly proving why it's reasonable to still have holiday decorations up well into February. 

"Of course, Felicity! I'm sorry, no this is totally normal. Yes, you're right." Barry assures her. 

"Good," she says, satisfied with her victory, leaning back into Oliver who had been rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her back during her argument with Barry. 

Feeling satisfied all around, they finally get to what Barry actually came for. Apparently another issue with Zoom that he thought they could help with. Oliver agreed to look into what Barry wanted from Team Arrow, when he stood up to leave.

Felicity is hugging him goodbye when a thought comes to her mind and she grabs Barry's arm before her can leave. "Wait, you never answered me before, why did you think you were in the wrong year?"

Oliver and Barry look at each other one more time before Barry sigh, unable to find a way to get off this topic again. "I can sort of... Time travel." 

Felicity is stunned silent for a second before she yells, "WHAT?"

"Alright, see you guys soon. Thanks for the help!" Barry barley gets out before he's long gone, and she's left staring open mouthed at the spot he just vacated.

"Felicity, breathe." Oliver whispers in her ear, rubbing his hands up and down her arms, trying to bring her back to reality. A reality that now includes time travel.

"But... But..." She splutters out, her hands raising to where Barry was standing, before turning her wide eyes to Oliver. "How..?"

"I know," he says comfortingly, pulling her against his chest, kissing the side of her head. "I know."


End file.
